The Question
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: Nancy is late for a triple date with Bess and Dave, George and Joe, and Frank. It's a surprise birthday party...but maybe that's not all... What does Frank have in store?-What I wish would happen, not actually based off any games or books. NancyxFrank


Nancy dodged a crowd of pedestrians. She was late for a meeting with Frank Hardy. She and Frank had been courting along with her friends Bess Marvin _(and her Beau, Dave Evans)_ and George Fayne _(with her Beau, Joe Hardy.)_ They had eaten at restaurants together, gone to movies together; they had done everything together—even the date that Nancy was late for this very moment.

She hopped to the side of another large group of pedestrians. From there to the other side of the street all was clear. Nancy started to run across the road but the crosswalk light said 'DON'T WALK.' Nancy slid to a halt where the side walk gave way to the black top. She hopped from foot to foot impatiently waiting for the crosswalk light to say 'WALK.' 

Frank bounced his leg up and down underneath the table. Bess and George had helped planned this surprise for Nancy as soon as he had asked them to. They were at the nicest restaurant in River Heights, Le Fleuray. He pressed his hand against his pocket. Yes, it was still there. Bess noticed how nervous he was acting. 

"Come on! How are we going to surprise her if you are acting like this? Take a deep breath…" Frank took the breath, but held it. "And let it out!" Frank exhaled and laughed.  
>"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous," He apologized. <p>

Bess smiled and shook her head. "Why don't you keep lookout at the window to see if she's coming?" Frank nodded and turned to the window looking for any sign of Nancy. He saw her at the stop light. She looked impatient, shifting from foot to foot. Frank felt his mouth turn up slightly at the right corner. 

"Hey, everyone! She's here!" He announced to the rest of the group. They instantly took their posts. Bess and George went to the front of the restaurant to greet Nancy. Joe had the cake brought in and Frank placed the present for Nancy in the frosting rose. Joe sent the waiter back to the kitchen while Frank sat there, a nervous wreck. 

Joe rested his hand on Frank's forearm. "It's okay Bro, it's okay. Just calm down so you don't hyperventilate." He smiled encouragingly at Frank. "It'll be alright. You'll see." Before Frank could respond Nancy, Bess, and George came around the corner. 

Nancy was smiling at something Bess or George had said and laughed. Frank's heart beat quickened as she came up to their table. He took a few deep breaths according to Bess's advice and his heart rate became somewhat normal. 

"Hi guys!" Nancy said to the trio of boys. "Thanks for waiting for me. I got stuck at a lot of lights." She shrugged apologetically. As all the girls were seated by their beaus on the red cushioned seats, the waiter came up with the menus. The couples ordered what they wanted and talked as they waited for the food. They talked about the upcoming college graduation ceremony. Bess told the guys what the girls were wearing for it, despite their desperate attempts to change the subject.

Nancy was going to wear a purple velvet dress with silver pimpernels at the top of it, Bess was going to wear a dress that was very similar to a white, poofy, wedding dress and George was going to wear a silky red dress with a shawl to match. She asked the boys what they would wear, but Nancy tactfully asked Dave how Shadow Ranch had been doing recently. 

When they had finished all the courses, _(except dessert of course)_ Frank excused himself and went back into the kitchen. When he came out with the cake, he shouted,

"Happy Birthday Nancy!" Nancy gasped in surprise, but her eyes sparkled in delight. Frank went in front of Nancy to show it to her. Everyone in the restaurant cheered at the thoughtful surprise. 

"Oh it's beautiful!" Nancy exclaimed, not seeing the small present in the frosting rose. Frank kneeled down in front of Nancy with the cake in his hands. Then she saw the ring.  
>"Nancy, will you marry me?" Frank asked. <p>

Nancy's hand went up to her collar bone as she gasped. Everyone and everything was still. All activity throughout the restaurant had stopped. All was quiet as they awaited Nancy's reply. Nancy whispered something but no one could make it out. 

She repeated herself, "I will." Everyone in the restaurant cheered. Frank sighed in relief and after he put the cake down, he hugged Nancy. Bess, George, Dave, and Joe all started clapping and Bess had tears in her eyes. 

"What took you so long?" Nancy whispered in Frank's ear.  
>"I didn't know if you were ready yet," Frank whispered back. "But now I see you were." Nancy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. <p>

"Well," Nancy said wiping away her tears. "Let's get something to wipe of this beautiful ring." Frank took a napkin and wiped off the frosting. He took Nancy's hand and slid the ring onto her left ring-finger.

He looked into Nancy's eyes as she repeated, "I will." 

_A/N:_

_ This is something I wrote years ago. I touched it up and figured I'd post it here. :) I personally love this pairing, but HER Interactive will probably always stick with the stereotypical pairing. Oh well!_

_In Christ,_

_Timber Wolf_


End file.
